Twenty Truths about Korra
by xxfatal
Summary: Twenty things about Avatar Korra that never make it from the legend to the history books. Korra/Mako, Korra/Bolin, if you squint. Potential spoilers ahead.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Legend of Korra._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Twenty Truths about Korra<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> Korra secretly hates sea prunes. They taste like the underside of her animal-hide shoes. She cringes whenever Katara decides to cook up a steaming pot for her. "Aang loved the way I made my sea prunes," the elderly waterbender would always tell her, the wrinkles of her lovely face crinkling fondly.

Korra isn't shy about letting people know what she does and does not like. But when she sees that warm, nostalgic face, she keeps her mouth shut, grins weakly, and stomachs it. "I love them," she manages around the slimy, chunky lumps that burn holes through her tongue. "_Mmm_!" She makes sure to rub her belly for emphasis, commanding the mutinous lumps to stay put. Katara would always chuckle from across the table, her eyes suspiciously bright and watery.

To this day, Korra still isn't convinced Avatar Aang loved sea prunes.

**2.** Korra loves eating meat. Some of the people she meets are horrified. Katara laughs.

**3.** Korra has recurring dreams about surfing on the back of a giant koi fish. It's always someplace warm and sunny, and sometimes, she hears yelling behind her. She never turns in time to see the faces.

**4.** Korra is the most sloppily dressed kid at school. She thinks that might be the reason she doesn't have many friends.

**5.** She's wrong.

**6.** For a short time when she was twelve, she would only speak in haikus. One afternoon spent with her maternal grandfather turned those haikus into dreadful jokes that only the two of them seemed to understand. _"Drink the cactus juice. They say it will quench your thirst. It's the quenchiest!"_ Following that, it became tradition for him to greet her with another one of his bad jokes. Korra and her Gran-Dad were a sight to behold, giggling like a cross between geezers and schoolchildren those early winter days.

7. Korra doesn't know how to use waterbending to heal. She isn't too put off by this.

**8.** Korra is terrible at airbending. Tenzin doesn't tell her so, but she knows. Tenzin's kids call her the Awkward Bison.

**9.** Old people love Korra, and Korra loves old people. She plays Pai Sho with her bending masters every morning after training, and misses them more than she'll care to admit when she goes off to Republic City. Trying to teach Bolin how to play is a nightmare. Mako's worse.

**10.** Korra used to be chubby as a kid. Her classmates used to tease her about it, until they found out she was the Avatar. After that, they wouldn't even talk to her.

**11.** Bolin laughs at her jokes. Mako doesn't. She swears she'll get him one day.

**12.** Korra has always wanted to drive a car.

Mako says it first. "You are not that driving that car."

"Aww, why not?" she protests, running her hand along the smooth black surface. "It's calling my name! Do you hear it? Korra, drive me; Korra—"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" insists Bolin, and Korra beams at him because Bolin just _gets_ her. "Just a quick zip around town."

"No." He's firm about it. "Just _no_. You'll get us all killed, Korra."

Korra and Bolin exchange glances, treacherous glances.

"WOOHOO!" Korra honks the car horn victoriously as they go rampaging down the street, moments later. Bolin shoots Mako a double thumbs-up from the passenger seat, grin plastered idiotically to his face.

"Just don't kill us," he sighs, bringing a hand of defeat to his face. Mako hates being the voice of reason.

**13.** Korra has never seen a guy naked before. This changes when she walks in on the brothers showering after a particularly brutal Pro-bending match. "AH! WHAT THE—GUYS!" She plants her hands over her eyes at once, but it's too late because she's already seen everything. They stare at her petrified form speechlessly. Finally, after taking several long, deep breaths, she backs out of the shower room, hands still cemented over her eyes. They see her bump gracelessly into a locker, eliciting a yelp, before she high-tails it out of there.

She doesn't look them in the eyes for days.

**14.** Korra doesn't travel through lightning storms. Bolin thinks it's because she doesn't want Naga to get sick. Mako thinks it's because she's afraid of lightning.

**15.** Korra snores—albeit softly—when she sleeps. She doesn't believe them when they tell her so.

**16.** Korra can't cook, clean, or sew—but the brothers can, and that's part of the reason she partnered up with them. After one of their matches, she thrusts her pants at Mako and asks him if he can sew up the rip he scorched into her bum. He looks at her disbelievingly.

**17.** Korra thinks she can dance when she's drunk. She actually can't.

**18.** Korra has absolutely no musical talent, except for this one melancholy song she can play on the Tsungi horn.

**19.** Korra loves trying to chatter with Pabu. She thinks she can understand him like she can understand Naga. Bolin thinks it's cute. Secretly, Mako does, too.

**20.** Korra gets into these _moods_ every several weeks. One moment, she's fine and perky; the next, she's chewing them out for her missing fruit pie bites or blubbered seal jerky. Bolin cowers in the corner and tries to tell her for the umpteenth time that he doesn't even like seal jerky or fruit pie, while Mako tends to avoid her altogether during that accursed week. Chief Bei Fong laughs in their faces when she hears this story and assures them that, one day, they'll get it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Something lighthearted and fun, not to be taken all that seriously. Building my headcanon until the much-awaited arrival of _Legend of Korra_ (whenever that is). Also, I have a tumblr now. Be my pal there, and I will love you forever.

_pineapplestraw(dot)tumblr(dot)com_

Thank you for reading! Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated.


End file.
